No Fangs
by SGerding
Summary: This fanfic is about Diego and Shira having two cubs and one of them with a birth defect. Shira doesn't like the idea of raising that cub. Diego left the herd to raise the cub by his own. I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ice Age Characthers** **I just own my OC's**

 **I don't know and don't want to shearch about how are the years for a tiger, I just used our normal years instead.**

 **English is not my native language, but i tried to make myself understandable.** **I would be glad if you guys correct my mistakes. Enjoy!**

 **Diego P.O.V**

It's a beatiful and warm morning and all I can hear it's just a soft breath beneath me. The sun beams are starting to enter in the cave. I slowly open my eyes, just to find out my beautiful and gorgeous mate besides me. I can't help but start nuzzling her behind the ear, her favorite spot, she on response start purring soflty.

"Wake up kitty" I said smoothly on her ear.

She just whimpered and kept sleeping.

"Come on wake up sleepyhead" I tried again, this time I nudged her head gently.

I saw her struggling to wake. Succesfully she woke, she lifted her head towards mine and looked at me with her sapphire eyes interlocked. She seemed a little dizzy.

"Morning already?" She said while rubbing her eyes with her dainty paws. "Let's keep this position just for five more minutes Softy" And with that she rested back on her spot and huddled farther on my fur.

"What ever makes you happy" I said enjoying the moment. "So how you doing with all this pregnancy thing?" I questioned lowering my gaze to the buldge on her stomach.

"I've been worst" I just chuckled a little at her. "These cramps are killing me though!"

"All your pain will be over in days, I promise" I assured smiling warmly at her.

"I can't believe it yet Diego, we are going to be parents!" She said lovingly. "I'm so happy it is with the most handsome saber ever in the world" I blushed a little at that statement.

"That was suppose to be my line beautiful" I said mockingly "So, I'm gonna get something for my lovely mate and my unborn cubs, what do you want?" I lifted from my spot and stretched my legs while saying that.

"Uhm... I think I'm in the mood for some deer, handsome" She replied me with her melodic voice.

"So deer it'll be" I said while heading to the entrance of the cave.

At the entrance I saw a giant blur of brown fur.

"Hey Diego" I heard the blur say. "Going for some breakfast?"

"Oh hey there, Ellie" I said recognizing the blur. "Yeah, Shira needs as much meat as I can get, so what brings you here?"

"I just came to see how is Shira doing, can I pass?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"I don't see what's the matter with it" I respond smiling back.

Then I started tracking something for breakfast.

 **Shira P.O.V**

"You're causing too much pain to mommy, take it easy cubs" I told my unborn cubs while touching my belly feeling them kicking. Cramps started again along with the dizziness.

"Wow Shira you seem too bad" I heard a familiar voice say.

"How did you go through this?" I asked to the voice knowing that it was just Ellie. "It's awful!"

"I know how you feel" She said chuckling a little. "But believe me when I say that all of this will be worth it when you see their little faces" She seems to be deep in thoghts, remembering little Peaches maybe.

"I just hope they come soon, I can't stand these cramps anymore!" I said almost yelling. "Plus I wanna see my bundles of joy though, It's not like I just wanna them out by these horrible cramps" I corrected myself.

Ellie couldn't help but laugh at what I just said. I lowered the head ashamed.

"Oh it's okay Shira, I used to think like that too, plus I was always blaming Manny for giving me those cramps, the poor man didn't even know what to say me back" We both laghed imaginating Manny in that situation again. I was starting to feel better knowing that I'm not alone through this.

"How much time have been?" Ellie questioned curiously.

"On a week or so they'll reach 9 months"

I said barely remembering.

"That's amazing! You both are gonna be great parents" Said the she-mmoth hopefully.

"Yeah, I thin..." I was cut off my a horrible pain on my belly, I letted out a loud growl scaring every animal on the surrondings.

"Shira what's wrong?" asked worriedly Ellie.

"THE CUBS... ARE COMING" I said loud enough for atleast make other herd member to hear it and come.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD THIS INCREDIBLE" Ellie said excited. "JUST BREATH IT'S IMPORTANT" added quicky.

"Hey, what's wro..." The male mammoth was cut off when he saw Shira. "THE CUBS!" He panicked.

"DON'T STAY THERE GO GET THE OTHERS" She said firmly.

And without hesitation the male mammoth left looking for the rest.

 **Diego P.O.V**

I just spotted out a large and healthy deer alone on the meadow eating some grass for breakfast. I crouched on a bush and slinked slowly towards it.

When I was just near enough I pounced on him aiming for the neck. But it had fast reflexes and got out the way.

Using all the strength of my legs I chased it through the meadow. I was getting nearer every second until I was close enough to jump on it's leg, pinning it down. And with my last movement I approach it's neck and bited as hard as posible. In a manner of minutes it was death.

"Ha! She'll love this juicy and big deer." I said proudly while watching my triumphal hunt.

While carrying the carcass through the woods I heard somebody yelling like crazy with some other animals, and I think I know these animals.

I approached the sound and effectively was my so called 'herd' looking for me. I hid the carcass on a bush and ran at them.

"Hey buddy, what's all this yelling for" I said to my crazy herd.

"SHIRA IS HAVING CUBS!" Yelled Sid at my face while the others panicked more.

"Shira is having... cubs!?" I asked clumsy

"YESS!" Said one of the possums.

"AND YOU MAY MOVE FAST SHE'S NOT IN MOOD FOR WAITING!" Said his twin.

The moment I heard that I started feeling dizzy. I was clossing my eyes fainting until Manny hitted me with his trunk on the shoulder.

"COME ON DIEGO THERE IS NO TIME FOR FAINTING, MOVE!" Manny snapped at me.

"Oh right" I was a little embarrased about that, but there is no time for that, so I started giving orders. "SID LOOK FOR WATER MANNY GO HELP SID AND POSSUMS GET SOME BERRYS SHE MAY BE HUNGRY" I added the last statement with a grin.

Then we all scatter around. I ran as fast as I could to get to her.

"Don't worry Shira I'm coming, just hold on a bit more" I thoght while running to her, running to my cubs.

 **Shira P.O.V**

"What's taking them so long" I asked concerned between gasps.

"I don't know but I hope they'll be here soon" She told me as optimist as always.

"Maybe this is too much pressure for Diego and he left me!" I said sadly, but I won't let them know that it hurted me. "Nevermind I don't need him, he never understood what I was suffering though"

"Shira don't talk like that, he is your mate and he'll be there for you no matter what!" She said kind of angry I think. That snapped me back to reality.

"I'm sorry Ellie, it's just... I want Diego by my side on this" I cried.

And on cue a flash of orange fur came from the entrance of the cave. With Manny, Sid and the possums, all of them bringing something.

"Diego!" I yelled. I knew he wouldn't left me.

"I'm here Shira, I'll never leave you, you can count on me" He said with the beautiful smile of his.

I was trying to say something back on response but the pain I felt on that moment didn't allowed me. Instead I whimpered aloud.

"You're doing great Shira, drink some water you need it" Ellie said putting the turtle shell with water on my mouth. I gulped as much as I could.

"It's almost done!" Yelled Diego trying to encourage me. "Come on one more time, Push!"

Suddenly the cave was filled with a loud cry. My cub crying. A beautiful cub with a tawny pelt and white fur on his underbelly, paws and tail.

"IT'S A BOY CONGRATULATION SHIRA" Said Ellie while putting the cub near to me. I saw the priceless look on Diego's face. I would have laughed a it, but this is not over yet.

"Beautiful, but that's not all" I said gasping. I started to push again, harder and harder.

This one made me even try harder than the other, it's such a warrior since cub.

"You'll be find, just keep breathing" Diego said with a firm yet gentle voice while nuzzling and licking our first cub. He seems to enjoy it.

"Ahhugh" I screamed.

Then everybody gasped at what they saw. There is a beautiful silver coated cub with black fur at the tip of it's ear.

"IT'S ANOTHER BOY" Yelled Sid excited.

"That is it's tail" responded Manny.

"IT'S A GIRL" Sid corrected himself. "So how are you gonna name them?" Asked inocently.

"I was thinking something like 'Sebastian' what do you think" I asked my mate, he then put both cub next to me for nursuing.

"It's beautiful, a strong name for a strong cub" He reply nuzzling both nursuing cubs. He then nuzzled the tip of my nose. "You did an incredible job" said softly.

"Can I name the girl?" questioned Sid. Diego gave him a death glare.

"Don't even dream about it" He said mockingly, everyone chuckled at this. Then said. "For the girl I love the name 'Kira' what do you think about it"

"I think it suits her" I said warmly. Then I notice something about her while nursing. My face went pale I was sweating cold. Diego gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong Shira?" He asked me clueless.

"Diego..." I said trying to hold back the tears. "We can't take care of this cub"

 **Diego P.O.V**

"WHAT!?" I asked unbelieving. I hoped that I just heard wrong.

"She...She... She has no fangs Diego! She is not biting softly my nipple how it is suppose to be." She said lowering his gaze to the floor. "She won't survive by her own on this world, so she won't suffer much if..." I cutted her off.

"How... How dare you to say what she is capable of!" I said not trying no hide my angry. "She is your cub how you even think about ditch her away!?"

"IT'S NOT THE WAY YOU THINK!" She screamed. "You don't understand what she will go through"

"No Shira you're the one who doesn't understand what are you suppose to do as her MOTHER" I snapped at her making her drop some tears. "I thought you were better than this" That last statement left Shira a heart broken expression.

She then snapped at him.

"I'm just doing what's better for her!" She said trying to seem more tough than she really is.

"Ditching her is not the best for her!" I said hoping that it would make her rethink about what she is doing.

"It's just... YOU DON'T UDERSTAND IT " She bursted out crying. "I won't prolongue her suffering" she said between sobs.

"THE ONLY THING I UNDERSTAND ABOUT THIS IT'S MY MISTAKE CHOSING YOU AS MY MATE" I yelled. Regreting every single word about it. "If you're not gonna raise my cub, I'm gonna do it"

"If you hate me that much them leave me!" She said sadly. She just wanted to hear that he will never leave her. What a shame.

"Maybe I should" I said 'cause the angry talk. My world is falling apart. But I won't leave her, I'm not like my father.

Leaving all the presents speechless at what just happened. Manny was the first one to speak.

"Diego come on buddy you can't be serious" Said hoping that it would make me rethink about what I said.

"I'm sorry but I really meant it, I can't just let her die" I said pointing the cub nursuing on her 'Mother'.

"Shira please, think about what are you saying, IT IS YOUR DAUGHTHER" Said Ellie, but the silver coated saber just ignored her.

"This it's just a dream right?" said Sid. "This can't be real they both love each other so much to just broke up like this. Right guys!? hehe" He laghed nervously.

"This is real Sid, accept it" Said my ex-mate to the sloth. "He'll be leaving in a month or so when Kira may be able to eat meat"

"I'm very dissapointed at you Shira" Said Ellie.

"I don't wanna leave her either, but she won't survive so stop blaming me" Said my beautiful ex-mate while lowering her gaze. "I'm just doing what I think it's the best"

"I'll miss you all, even you kitty" I said while heading out the cave and leaving everyones sight.

 **Sooo... How was it ?**

 **I know** **I made Shira soooooo mean, but i don't want you to hate her all about this, she has his motives. She is not mean, really :)**

 **Love y'all**

 **See ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ice Age Characthers**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **English it's not my native language, so I would be glad if you correct my mistakes. Enjoy!**

 **Diego P.O.V**

It's been months since Shira and I fought. I'm still broken about that, but I can't let them know it.

While following my path my mind started remembering some good old times with the herd, with her.

"I will never forget her face when we found out that she was pregnant" I chuckle a little at the thought. "She was so happy that started crying tears of joy" It was priceless.

Now the little cub should be able to at least eat some fish. We both agreed that I will raise the cub by my own.

"I can't believe it yet, she doesn't want to raise our bundle of joy!" I thought to myself. "Just because our cub doesn't have stupids fangs" I said in my mind angrily. " I never thought that she would be the proud saber that doesn't want weak sabers around, maybe I don't know her as well as I thought I do" And with that I kept on my way.

I am heading to the herd meadow, hoping that all this time with Kira had changed her mind.

The more I approach the meadow, the stronger sweet Shira's scent impregnates my nostrils. Driving me crazy.

"Come on buddy you can pass through this!" I encourage myself, but the thruth it's that I can't. I'm alone again.

I'm halfway to the meadow, I can see in a blur everyone gathering around a campfire. They seem to have so much fun. They're giggling about something. It seems like I'm not missed. "I don't blame them, who will?"

I approach slowy to the campfire, hiding on some bushes eavwsdroping them. What seemed to be giggles were actually sharp sobs coming from Sid and Peaches.

"Today is the day" I heard Sid say sadly between sobs. I felt a little apreciate with that, just a little.

"Why can't we make them reconsider all this, I mean Shira is not really gonna ditch her cub right?" Said Peached with the same optimist her mother have.

"You know Peaches, they're sabers" Said Manny to his daughter. "We can't do anything against their rules"

"I hope Shira is doing the right thing" Said inocently Peaches.

"Shira is not a bad person darling, maybe she is right and Kira won't last much longer" Said Ellie trying to comfort his daughter.

I sharpened all my senses the moment I saw Shira coming to the campfire. With the cubs on her mouth. Two little cubs with beautiful eyes open. I couldn't help but admire them.

"Hey, how you doing?" Asked Ellie with her brothers on top of her head. "Awww they opened their eyes, how cute!"

"They took sooo much!" Said Eddie

"Peaches opened them since she was born" Said his twin Crash.

"Sabers are different than mammoths" She said while putting the cubs down and giving the pair of opposums a glare, something like a 'seriously comparing mammoths with sabers?' glare.

I couldn't take it any longer. I wanted to talk with them so badly. I wanted to be cubs for the first time in months. So I left my hiding place and walked dantily to the spot where everyone gathered around.

 **Shira P.O.V**

Everyone gasped when they saw a orange saber walking to the campfire. Sid went running to him with arms open.

"DIEGO POO" Said Sid with a smile. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH BUDDY" With that he started kissing him just to make a 'yuck face' some after.

"I didn't say you could hug me and let's not talk about kissing me" My ex-mate replied glaring threateningly at the poor sloth besides him.

"Is good having you back tiger" Said Manny who came closer to him and put his trunk on Diego's shoulder.

"Yay, uncle Diego is back!" Peaches cheered up. "Are you both gonna be nice to each other now?" Said the little mammoth while giving me a gaze.

"I think he did and said enough" I said looking away from his muscular body and emerald eyes.

"You know why I'm here, kitty" He said with a tone I couldn't stand, but I explode when I heard that stupid nick he used to use on me, I got furious at him and pinned him down without hesitation. "Don't you dare calling me like that after what happened" I growled angrily at him on his face.

He put a paw on my chest and with all his strength pushed me, making me fall on my back with him on the top of me looking directly on my eyes. "You're the one who shouldn't dare to talk to me after what you have said!" He growled back.

"Hey calm down guys" Said Sid nervously. "We should be happy, your cubs have just opened their eyes" That snapped Diego back to reality and he got off of me.

"I'm sorry..." He started saying with tears forming on his eyes. "...I've been feeling lonely lately, let me see them, please" I was shocked. Was he really meaning what he said?. "It's all I have left, please Shira" That made me feel some emphaty to the poor guy, a tough saber like him crying for his cubs? Not something you see on every pack, something I never saw on my pack.

"It's okay tough guy" I said while pushing softly Sebastian and Kira for him to see them. The tears stoped failling from his cheeks, a smile started to raise on that cute face.

Nobody said anything about Diego, not even a mock from the possums. They all just kept their gaze on the cubs.

Everyone were looking at them and then they all noticed something strange on the boy. Sebastian has two different eyes colors!.

"God, his eyes are beautiful" Said Peaches looking at the little one.

"The right one Emerald like the father and the other one Sapphire like the mother" Said the opposums in unison. "That's crazy!"

"The little Kira has his Dad eyes, how cute!" Said Sid in a awed tone. I just looked away, all I see when a look at my little Kira are the problems she'll go through.

"So Shira have you changed your mind?" He questioned me with puppy eyes that used to melt me every time he used them. But I am stronger this time.

"No" I said strongly, but my heart sank inside.

"What!?" He asked in disbelief. "After all this time with her, you still wanna ditch her?" Tears starting forming on his eyes again, but he wiped them away trying to not lose the little dignity he has left. He was finally starting feel that belonged somewhere again and I just crushed his hopes.

"I'm sorry Diego, but she will suffer too much on this world accept it" I said still firmly, hoping he would understand. But in my heart I was crying at the thoght.

"You're really one of the worst sabers I ever met!" He shouted at me, ignoring the presence of Peaches hearing them. "If you don't want her, then I do!"

With that he slinked by my side and took Kira by the scruff.

"I'm doing this for the best, Why it is to hard for you to understand!?" I growled. "If you wanna leave fine leave me, but don't you dare to come back I won't be this polite next time!" I didn't mean it, I really didn't mean it.

"I won't ever think on returning with someone as mean, stubborn and careless as you! " He said. I couldn't help but cry at that. The one that gave me a new life, the one that showed me the true love and the one who I fall in love with. I letted him go. I'm so stupid. I'll never forgive myself for this.

He was heading back with Kira on his mouth, dissapearing on the woods.

There was the love of my life leaving me forever. "Why couldn't I just accept her? What's wrong with me? What a shame of mother I am!" I thought while the others were trying to confort me. But they didn't help. I'm alone, again.

All of those memories of the past are the reason why I didn't want to raise her. I can't tell them about my past they won't understand they never had understood me.

But, I gotta be strong...

For Sebastian, the only family I have left.

 **That's all for the second chapter :D**

 **What will happen now ? Will know it next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please Review!!!!**

 **See ya later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **don't own Ice Age Characthers.**

 **I just own my OC's. I know it's a bit to early for what is gonna happen, but I thought it would be great. I'm a new writer though, don't be afraid leaving a comment correcting my incoherent scenes.**

 **English it's not my native language, I would be glad if you correct my mistakes. Enjoy!**

 **Diego P.O.V**

It was a beautiful sunset, it dyed the whole forest with yellow and orange tones. That kind of sunset I used to contemplate and admire long time ago alongside with the rest of the herd.

I found myself surrounded by large, thick pine trees, which only let in small and thin rays of light. I've been walking for hours in the almost completely dark forest, my legs were starting to ache. But I was not complaining, I couldn't camplain anymore.

If it wasn't for those eyes full of innocence hanging by the scruff from my mouth. I would have already surrendered. Those orbs kept me motivated, like a mother motivates her little cubs on their first steps.

In the middle of the forest, surrounded just by a thick dark and possibly other predators like bears and wolves. I was making my way, no... we were making 'our' way towards a much better life.

Those little eyes kept looking around trying to undestand where were we. But she was not complaining about it, not even making sharp sobs or something. Maybe she learned that complaning won't change anything. But you can still notice on her eyes that something is bothering her, I think I know what it is. She is mising her mother, the saber that raised her for months.

I can't blame her she is just some months old and has already lost her mother. I gotta say I miss her too.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a growling reached my ears. It was just our stomach growling in unison. What a weird coincidence!.

I stood on my tracks looking around, trying to spot out a cave for us. Miraculously I found one not so far away from us. It was behind a thick pine, something that made it harder to spot out for other predators.

I ran to the spot, hoping it is unoccupied. Fortunately it was. I started looking for any danger on the cave until I thoght it was fine enough for us.

Before leaving the cub on the lonely and cold cave, I went looking for some leaves, I wanted to make her a warm spot with the leaves. Some minutes after I came back with enough leaves, I lifted the cub and left her on the nest of leaves I recently made for her. Making sure she won't be cold, I headed back to the entrance of the cave.

I started sniffing the air willing to find us something to eat. In a manner of seconds I smelled something, maybe not as much as I would want to, but it is enough for her. It was a warthog.

I followed the track silently and swiftly. Then some trees after me was the warthog I followed, eating nonchalanty. I hid behind the trees and slinked quietly to it. He was just 9 feet away... 8... 7... 6... but when I was near enough I accidentally stepped on a twig. Causing the warthog to notice me and run. Without hesitation I ran after it.

That was a smart warthog running in zig zag making it harder for me to follow. We've been running for minutes and I was starting to see all in a blur and my legs were aching too much. I won't last much following it.

"You are just a failure, you can't even hunt a simply warthog!" I yelled to myself angry. "No... I can do this! I have to do this for her!" I assured remembering those emerald eyes awaiting my arrive in that cave.

I shook my head snapping my problems apart and continued my chase with a frightening roar. I was getting nearer and nearer. Just 4 feet... 3... 2... Then I was near enough to pounce with all my stenght, and I did.

I pinned it down on the ground as I did with the deer long time ago. When the warthog wasn't able to struggle anymore I slowly approached to his neck and fiercely sank my teeth deep inside him.

In a few minutes I did another triumphal hunt. I removed my teeth from his neck, gasped and rested near the body for a moment recovering from the effort.

After a while I lifted myself again and started dragging the carcass to the cave. I hoped it wouldn't bring some predator. I was so wrong.

On cue a giant bear appeared from two behind pines on my left. The bear had a pure white fur, the only contrast there was his big black nose and eyes. His face showed all his bad mood. His paws were three times bigger than mine. He sniffed the air noticing the carcass and some after, noticing my existance. He growled at me as if I was an obstacle between him and his food, actually I was. On response I growled even louder. That just made the bear madder and ran at me.

I was to slow to move aside. He swiped me with his head, making me fly onto a rock. I was starting to feel dizzy. The bear just stood at the carcass and sank it's teeth in one hind leg. He ignored me as if I was not a big trouble, he was so wrong.

I couldn't watch him take my cub's food. So I swiftly got up and scurry toward him. I won't let him do this to me. When I saw that bastard chewing my food nonchalanty, I got furious and pounced on him. I could only claw his face, leaving some scratches on it. Something good because he stopped eating the carcass and aimed to kill me.

When I saw that furious hulk chasing after me I instatly headed to the mountains. I got a plan.

When I arrive the mountains I started climbing as fast as I could with my all aching and weakness. I climbed even faster when I saw that big jerk just behind me.

I reached the hillside along with the grumpy bear. I was ready to run but something took my foot. I looked over my shoulder and found a face with three bleeding scratches along it, it tinted it's face with crimson red.

He lifted me up just to throw me against a wall on his left. He supposed he had me in a place with no way out. Ha! All according the plan.

I just lifted a little rock and said.

"You shouldn't have messed with this saber!" As I threw the rock.

He just took one step to the right dodging the rock.

"Don't make me laugh, you're a waste fur" He said in a rude tone. I just grinned at that statement.

"I wasn't aiming at you" He looked up following my gaze and saw that the little rock I have thrown hitted a boulder on the top of the mountain, causing an avalanche.

He was screaming trying to move out the way. But pitifully he was too slow for that, being crushed by tons of rocks. Fortunately he thrown me out the way. Now I'm finally able to return with the cub, bringing food like a normal father.

With just some bruises on my back I left looking for the warthog carcass. It was late at night. I should hurry up.

I dragged the carcass to the cave, this time I made sure no one was following.

When I entered the cave again I found those innocents eyes following every movement I do. She hasn't move a bit. Maybe she is comfortable there, on the nest.

I approached near the nest where she was awaiting me and gave her a big lick on the cheek, expressing how I really care about her with that saber affection move. She huddle on my belly looking for some milk like she used to do with her mother, she stopped when I moved aside and dragged the carcass inside the cave.

I teared apart some meat from the belly, the most gentle part for eating. I threw them in from of Kira. She looked at it with doubts about it, but she snapped them apart and tried the meat.

She's been chewing it for almost five minutes, just to spit it out again. I notice that she didn't even shred it. I was starting to panick. "She doesn't have fangs, of course she can't eat meat yet!" I whispered at myself.

I stopped tearing apart the carcass, just to rest my head on my paws. The thoughts about her starving to death were overwhelming me. I could saw her returning onto her sleeping position upset. She knows she won't get anywhere with the meat.

A cold breeze entered the cave and scatter around, making Kira shiver a lot. At the sight of it I approached to there and rested besides her giving her all my warm. On cue other breeze entered the cave causing her to huddle further on my fur, smiling.

I was exhausted and without notice I fall asleep.

 _I opened my eyes looking around amazed. I couldn't believe it, I was in the same meadow I used to live in with the herd. The sun was shinnier than ever. I could see kids playing around and giggling. Something_ _caught my attention, two big brown animals. I walked to them._

 _"Guys!" I yelled happily. They didn't respond. "Guys, I'm so happy to see you again!" I spoke agian when I was just behind them while giving the male mammoth a punch on his leg._

 _"Why couldn't you accept it?" I heard him say._

 _"What!? What are talking about!?" I questioned concerned. I saw them turning to face me. Their faces were dropping blood tears._ That scared me, makin me jump back a little.

 _"Why couldn't you understand it was for her best?" They repeated in unison. "You're such a selfish saber" Their voices didn't show any emotion._ But they made me feel guilty.

 _"No... You're all wrong!" I shouted at them and ran away. The once beautiful and cheerful day in the meadow was now tinted with melancholy and sadness._

 _Then from nowhere Sid appeared in front of my way._

 _"Bad tigey-wigey, you're a very bad tigey-wigey, shame of you!" I tried to avoid him turning left. Just to be stopped by Crash and his twin Eddie. I tried right then, but appeared Peaches._

 _I was surronded. All of them were approaching saying the same thing 'You're not worth it', 'We're ashamed of even meet you' and the worst of all 'Why couldn't you just accept it?'. I couldn't take it anymore, I've put my paws on my ears and rested on the ground trying to ignore the frightening chorus they were doing._

 _Then all I heard was the whistle of the wind. I retrained my paws from my ears and lifted myself from the ground._ The scenario have changed.

 _It was the same cave my little Kira and I were sleeping! I walked in. Looking around with no clue of Kira. A putrefied smell flooded my nose, causing me to retrat some steps._

 _I summoned my courage and followed the track. It leaded me to the end of the cave, on the darkest spot. I slowly approached to the stench source. I saw a little carcass and gently flipped it._

 _"No..." Tears falling from my cheeks. "... It's not true!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It was Kira. I have just lost someone who depended on me. I failed her._

 _"I told you..." Said a familiar voice from behind. "You left us for a lost case" I turned my face to see the saber I never will forget._

 _"She was not a lost case!" I snapped her as I always did. "But..." I hugged my cub's body. "Maybe you were right, she weren't gonna survive" I holded her body thighter._

 _"I was too stubborn to see that" I said between little sobs._

I felt some tickles on my face. I slowly openned my eyes, just to find them staring at little emerald orbs. Kira pushed his little paws against my face to wake me up thoroughly.

I lifted my head to find her with a worried look. I gave her a confused look. She then put her tiny paw on her adorable belly. I then understood what was bothering her.

"Ohh, you're hungry" I said with a smirk trying to hide my sadness. "Don't worry I'll get you something" I said as if she can undestand me at this age. I headed to outside and left her sight.

Actually I don't know what I'm gonna bring her, but a walk would be nice to clear my mind.

Outside I noticed It was still too late. Kira must be really starving if she could sleep just because of it.

I've been walking for a while and haven't seen anything that she could eat without chewing.

"This is pointless!" I said aloud while kicking some dust from the floor. "She'll starve to death no matter what I give her!" I crash on the floor sobbing.

My ears lifted when I heard a bird near my spot. I would normally ignore it, but this time my instincts told me to look for it.

I follow it til it stopped on a tree near the cave. I was preparing myself to pounce on it and try giving her some chicken. But then I heard sharp cries from the tree branch upside me. They were a family.

I was gonna get back to my quest, but just then happened something that I never considered before. The bird fed the little ones spitting the food on their peaks. That's when it hitted me.

"This is it! This gotta work!" I said yelled cheerfully scaring most living creatures on the surrondings, while running back to our cave. "You're not gonna starve to death anymore Kira, I promise" I said wiping one tear of joy away.

When I arrived the cave the little one was a little dissapointed because I brought nothing. I went besides her and nuzzled the top of her head with my chin.

I went back to the carcass and started sinking my teeth on it. I chewed the meat until it was shred enough for Kira. So I approached her and spit the meat out near of her sleeping spot. It seemed nasty, but I was running out of options.

She gave it a confused look, but she was too hungry to argue. She put a little on her mouth and swallowed without trouble.

She was so pleased, she ate the rest so fast that Diego had to speed up his chewing to please his princess. It was like this until she was full enough to stop eating.

She rested back on her sleeping position, not before giving his dad the most pleasent reward.

"D-Da... Dadda!" She babbled while rubbing her head on his father foreleg. Exprissing with that head rubbing all her gratitude.

Diego felt so touched, but just said "I love you too Kira, now go to sleep princess, you need it" After cleaning the mess from the spot I rested besides the nest awaiting her to fall asleep. When that happened I went to carcass one last time.

I dragged the carcass outside, making sure it won't attract other predators.

After that I went besides my sweet princess, I huddle againts her and put my big paws over her on a protecting position. She on response smiled slightly.

Finally Diego felt like he did something good. He started to felt like he's not a failure anymore.

He was finally being able to sleep knowing that he would be able to take care of his family.

His family... something he never thought he would have.

 _Life is such an unpredictable thing_.

 **This is all for the chapter 3.**

 **Maybe I did so muchs things here and you couldn't understand. What do you think?**

 **I would like to have some tips and ideas for next chapters**

 **Please coment and review, it really help a lot.**

 **See ya next time :D**


End file.
